The New Girl
by StupidChocolateGurl
Summary: *FINISHED!!!!* A girl from New Jersey travels to Brooklyn to become a Newsie, but she is not what she appears to be...
1. First Impression

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney does. The karate moves and a few techniques are taken from American Kenpo Karate.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction story and I'm writing it because I'm sick and I have nothing else to do. I included martial arts in it because I'm a blue belt in this form of martial arts and I love it! Plus, I'm sick of all these tough girls who can talk trash but yet can't protect themselves worth beans!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I hope my dad was right about this place, though Kit as she walked over Brooklyn Bridge. I hope this Spot Conlon is as tough as everyone claims he is, but he better not try and get in my pants, because I'm sure there are few girls left he hasn't gotten in bed, stupid dumb ass.  
  
Kit was looking down at her worn down brown shoes along with her big baggy pants. She kept her hands in her black coat pockets, as it was cold outside. She tucked her long flowing dark brown hair in her Newsies style hat she had just barely purchased. She didn't want people to know she was a girl because she would be harassed. Plus, she wanted Spot to accept her before he knew she was a girl.  
  
As she glanced up, she noticed a Newsie selling papers. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. "Hi, I'm looking for Spot Conlon," she asked, as she was careful not to make eye contact.  
  
The guy laughed. He looked about Kit's age. "I take it yous nevah been ta Brooklyn befo?" he replied still laughing.  
  
"No sir, this is actually my first time in New York."  
  
"Yeah, I can tell by yous accent. What do ya want to talk to Spot fa?"  
  
"I want to be a Newsie, and I heard Brooklyn was the place to be."  
  
He laughed again. "Yeah, if yer inta fightin! I suggest ya leave if u can't fight."  
  
"I can protect myself pretty good."  
  
This "new guy" intrigued the Newsie. "Okay, fine, I'll take ya to him." The Newsie began walking and when they got to the docks she heard him, "Hey bulls, whos dis punk wit ya?" Kit looked upwards at Spot. No wonder he can get girls so easily, he's gorgeous! She thought. She decided right then and there that she would ignore that.  
  
"Dis heah is. hey kid, what's ya name?" asked Bulls.  
  
"Kit."  
  
"Dis heah is Kit and he wants ta be a Newsie fo yous, Spot."  
  
Spot walked towards Kit. "Really? And why should I want you as a Newsie fa me?"  
  
"Well, sir, I-"  
  
"Soir?!" Spot busted out laughing. "Where da hell do ya tink we are, England?" The other newsies started laughing.  
  
"Okay, fine, SPOT, I want to be a newsie for you because I've heard a lot about you and what I great leader you are, so I thought it would be a great opportunity to work for the great Spot Conlon." I can't believe I'm saying this crap, she thought. "Plus I'm a sharpshooter." Kit had another special skill, but she did not want to reveal it.  
  
Spot's eyes widened. "Really?" Spot thought for a minute before pulling out his slingshot and a marble and handing it her. "Okay den, ya see dat empty beah bottle up der?" he said as he pointed upward.  
  
"Yeah, I see it," Kit said.  
  
"Hit it." A smirk appeared on Spot's face as he said that because this beer bottle was pretty high up and most of his boys probably couldn't hit it.  
  
"Very well." Kit put the marble in the slingshot. She aimed upwards, closing one eye. After a short pause, she let go. The bottle shattered. Spot looked at her in shock.  
  
"Wheah ya from anyway?" he asked after a short pause.  
  
"New Jersey."  
  
"How come ya don't have da accent?"  
  
"My parents weren't originally from there."  
  
"And whea da hell did ya leiarn to do dat?"  
  
"My dad taught me."  
  
She intrigued Spot, as well as the other Brooklyn Newsies who witnessed this event. Still, they had yet to find out he was really a she. Spot circled around her looking up and down. Kit just kept her eyes focused on the dock.  
  
After a long silence, Spot finally spoke. "I like ya, Kit. Ya seem a little uneasy, but ya got skill. We could use a newsie wit skill like yous, considaing how many fights wes get in every damn day." Spot stood in front of her and spit in his hand, offering to shake her hand. Kit had never seen that before, but decided to go along with it. After the handshake, Spot exclaimed, "Looks like we gots ouiseves a new guy!"  
  
Kit looked into Spot's eyes and smiled. "Good, then you won't mind the fact that I'm a girl!" She said as she threw off her hat to reveal her long beautiful flowing hair.  
  
"A goil?!" Spot said in total shock. 


	2. The First Brooklyn Girl Newsie

Chapter 2  
  
"A goil?!" Spot said in total shock.  
  
All of the Newsies around began whispering to each other in total shock. Kit just smiled to herself. "That's right! What, did you think it was impossible for a girl to be a sharpshooter?" Kit said sarcastically.  
  
"It ain't dat, it's jus we ain't nevah seen a goil who can do dat. Wheah did ya say yous was from?" Spot asked.  
  
"New Jersey, and no, most girls there are not like me. Most of them are prissy and were skirts and bows in there hair and talk about nothing except boys. I was just raised differently, that's all."  
  
"Ya say ya dad taught ya, where did he leirn it from?"  
  
"He was once a Newsie here in New York, Manhattan I think."  
  
Spot grinned while rubbing his chin, looking Kit up and down. When he looked her in the eyes, he noticed something he hadn't before. Her eyes were a bright blue, exactly like his. Good features, he thought. Spot began circling around, maintaining a grin on his face.  
  
"You done checking me out?" Kit finally asked after a long pause.  
  
"Take da jacket off," Spot replied.  
  
At first, Kit looked confused, than she realized what Spot's intentions were. "Oh, I get it, here's the part where you check my boobs and my stomach to see how good I would like in bed, right?"  
  
"Wow, ya know moe bout me den I tought." Spot winked at her.  
  
"Well, fine, here ya go," Kit began, taking her jacket. She was wearing a long-sleeved white collared shirt with a white tank-top on underneath. "But don't think for one second that I'll actually hop into bed with you!" Kit glared at him.  
  
Spot, along with the other newsies busted out laughing. "I've heaid dat one befoe!" Spot continued laughing. Kit just kept her mouth shut and went back to an expressionless look. Spot walked up to her and gently grabbed her waist. Kit backed away. Spot winked at her. "Strong goil, ain't ya? I like dat."  
  
"Cut the crap and just show me where the lodging house is, unless, that is, you don't want me anymore now that you found out I'm a girl."  
  
Spot thought for a minute. "Well, da truth is, we ain't nevah had a goil newsie in Brooklyn. Den again, ya seem like a pretty tough goil. Tell ya what, yous can join da Brooklyn newsies if ya promise to always keep dat slingshot wit ya so wes don't always have ta protect ya and ya sleep in my room for a few days til wes find ya a bed wit da oda guys." Spot leaned back against the wooden tower awaiting her response.  
  
Kit thought for a minute. "Fine, as long as you promise not to touch me in anyway I find uncomfortable."  
  
Spot smiled. "Can't promise ya anyting, babe." Spot grinned and motioned to her to follow him. After putting on her jacket and hat, Kit rolled her eyes and began walking behind him. The other newsies dispersed and began doing their own thing.  
  
What a cocky bastard, she thought, I want to protect myself from him, but he can't know, not now at least.  
  
A/n: Okay, I need reviews here. I know it looks like Spot and Kit are getting together, but I don't think I want them to. I was thinking of having her hook up with someone else, but I don't know yet. Please tell me who you think she should hook up with. Thanks! 


	3. The Newsies Lodge House

A/N: Thanks for your comments, Morning Dew and KatFightonSkis, I really appreciate them. I hope to get more reviews. Well, you can pretty much tell who Kit's getting with in this chapter, but who knows, it may or may not work out, I haven't decided yet.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Once they arrived at the lodging house, Spot introduced Kit to Kloppman and they continued walking upstairs. "Dis is whea da newsies sleep, dats da washroom, and over heah is da leada's room, mine," Spot explained while pointing to the places he was talking about.  
  
Kit followed him into his bedroom. "There's only one bed," Kit said. Spot grinned at her. "If you think for one second-"  
  
"Don't worry, you can have da bed, and I gets da floor until we find ya a bed," interrupted Spot. Kit looked at him surprised. "What? Didn't tink I was much a gentleman, did ya?"  
  
"Well, I don't know you that well yet, so anything's possible. Um, I can take the floor, don't worry about it."  
  
"Why would ya wanna sleep on da floah?"  
  
"I've been sleeping in alleys and stuff since I got off the train. I spent my last few cents on a train ticket up here." Kit went and settled on the floor. "I hope you have extra blankets and pillows, otherwise you're right, I'm not sleeping on the floor."  
  
"Couse we do, I'll go get dem." Spot left and shut the door behind him. Kit reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of her dad. She began stroking it. Dad, I hope you were right about this place, she thought. She was startled by the sound of the door shutting. She quickly put the picture back in her pocket. Spot held onto the blanket and pillow and put them down on the other side of the room and sat down.  
  
"I thought I told you, I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"And I told ya yous sleepin in da bed." Spot sounded very demanding.  
  
"Are you sure, because-"  
  
"Are ya always dis stubborn?"  
  
"Sometimes." Kit stood up and lay down on the bed facing Spot. "Thanks." She smiled at Spot.  
  
"No problem. Ya know, you should smile more ofen." Kit smiled again. She felt so tired that she didn't want to get up. "Listen, we need ta talk bout tomorrow. It's ya first day, so I'm gonna show ya round Brooklyn and be ya partna foh a few days, so ya get da hang of tings. Now, Brooklyn's a tough town, so I want ya to always have a sellin partna." Kit laughed to herself. If only he knew, she thought. "We wake up at 5 in da moning and get da papahs at 5:30, unless, ya need more time to 'primp up'". Spot grinned. Kit flipped him off. Spot laughed. "I guess not." When Spot stopped laughing he stood up and reached out his hand. "Come on, it's suppa time, den da guys and me are goin to Manhatten foh pokah night."  
  
"I'm not hungry, go without me. All I wanna do right now is sleep." Kit shut her eyes.  
  
"Yeh sure?" Kit looked at him, answering his question with her eyes and face expression. Spot pulled his hand away. "Suit yaself, I'm gonna lock da door so no one 'cept me can get in heah." Spot walked out and locked the door. Kit fell right to sleep, not caring that she was in her clothes and had her shoes on.  
  
"What da tink?" asked Spot.  
  
"She's pretty," answered a voice.  
  
"I think she looks like an angel." Kit began to regain a little conciousness, but still had her eyes closed.  
  
"She ain't ugly, but she ain't cute edah, " said another voice.  
  
"Do ya tink she's awake?" asked another voice.  
  
"Her eyes would be open, Boots!" answered another voice. Kit opened her eyes and saw Spot in her face smiling.  
  
"Evenin, sunshine!" Kit jumped up and looked around. Everybody laughed.  
  
"What the hell is going?" Kit asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I tell ya one thing, Mush, she don't speak like an angel would," remarked Race, the class clown of the Mahattan newsies.  
  
"Don't worry, Kit, des guys are some of da Manhattan newsies. I told we had our first goil newsie, and dey had to see ya," explained Spot.  
  
"I'm Mush," said Mush, reaching out his hand looking twitterpatted. Kit smiled and reached out her hand, ready to shake his, but instead he kissed her hand. "I tink yous beautiful, like angel." Kit giggled and blushed. He's cute, she thought.  
  
"Break it up ya two lovebirds and let da goil meet da rest of us, " said one of the Manhattan newsies pushing Mush away.  
  
"The name's Jack, Jack Kelly." He reached out his hand and kissed Kit's hand. "Brooklyn is lucky ta have ya, pretty face." Kit smiled and continued to blush. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't act like this around guys, she thought. "Let me help ya up, sweetheart." Jack pulled her up. Kit felt a little dizzy and fell back, but Jack immediately caught her. "Careful der, you okay?"  
  
Kit regained her balance. "I'm fine, just still waking up." She looked at Jack. Gee, maybe I should've gone to Manhattan, she thought. Jack turned to face the other guys.  
  
"Dis here is Boots, Race, Kid Blink, Dave, and me goil, Sarah," said Jack as he pointed to each one as he named them. Each guy tipped their hat as he introduced them. "And Mush you've already met," Jack said trying not to laugh as he pointed to him. The other guys didn't hold it in. Mush just continued staring at her, smiling with a dazed look in his eyes. Well, Jack's obviously taken, but this guy Mush definitely isn't, she thought. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hi guys, nice to meet all of you," said Kit smiling at all of them.  
  
"Spot tells us you're quite a sharpshooter," said Dave.  
  
"Well, maybe I'll show you sometime," Kit said shyly. She didn't like when anyone bragged about her.  
  
"Hey, you should come wit me to da racetrack and if da horse I bet on ain't winning, just shoot marbles at all da oder horse to distract dem," joked Race. The guys laughed. Kit just smiled. I'm tired, let me sleep, she thought.  
  
"Okay, I tink Kit has had enough excitement for one night, let her go back to sleep," said Spot trying to push everyone out the door.  
  
Mush walked up to Kit. "Will ya come to Manhatten tomorrow night?" he asked, looking desperate.  
  
Kit said smiling, "I'll try."  
  
"And I'll be der." He kissed her hands one last time and winked at her as he walked out the door. Kit just stood there smiling about what Mush had just said and done.  
  
Spot just laughed. "Man, does dat boy like ya or what?"  
  
Kit turned to him. "And what's so funny about that?"  
  
Spot stopped laughing and looked at her all serious, but that didn't last long. He started to laugh again and turned away.  
  
"I'm glad you find it funny that a sweet guy actually likes me, because I never thought it could happen either, she said sarcastically. She sat down on the bed and took her shoes off.  
  
"It's not dat, it's da look he had on his face and da way he said, 'I'll be der'," Spot said mockingly as he continued laughing. He took off his hat and shoes, and walked to the washroom to wash his face. Kit just rolled her eyes and covered herself in the blanket, smiling as she went to sleep. 


	4. Getting Ready

A/N- Okay, this chapter isn't that exciting, but it is important. Don't worry, I promise the next chapter will be better.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kit awoke the next morning feeling all refreshed. She felt something on her, and as she looked down she realized a hand was on her stomach She looked over only to see Spot sound asleep. She rolled her eyes. She didn't want to wake him up, so she slowly slid off the bed, barely moving Spot's hand and arm. She then stood up, rubbing her eyes. She realized that it was probably a little while before the newsies were supposed to wake up, so she decided to hit the showers before Spot did. He was lucky enough to have his own washroom and shower. She scrimmaged around the room for an at least somewhat clean towel.  
  
"Mornin babe!" Kit turned around startled, only to see Spot sitting up without his shirt on grinning at her. Even though his hair was messy, it made him look like a stud.  
  
"Morning, um, I was looking for a towel because I need to take a shower," said Kit trying not to look at him, because she couldn't deny that he looked very sexy without a shirt and his hair like that.  
  
"It's in dat lowah drah."  
  
Kit turned around and then looked back at him and asked, "Why are you in the bed?"  
  
"Ise couldn't sleep on da flooh, so I saw dat der was room in da bed, so I hopped in," he replied smiling.  
  
"Well, do you know that when I woke up your hand was on me?"  
  
Spot busted out laughing. "No kiddin', yeah I'se not saprised wid da dream I was havin!"  
  
"Fine, I'll just sleep on the floor from now on." Kit reached into the drawer to pull out a big green towel and began walking towards the door.  
  
"I tink youse da foist goil to evah complain bout bein in bed wit me," Spot proudly admitted.  
  
"Yeah, and I won't be the last." Kit shut the door behind her before Spot could answer.  
  
**********  
  
Kit walked back in the room, wrapped in the green towel, holding her clothes she took off. She felt embarrassed to have Spot see her like this, but she didn't have a choice.  
  
Spot glanced up at her, all dressed for the day. His surprised look immediately switched to the seductive grin he had. "Tis a beautiful ting ta know dat da only ting covahring you is dat towel."  
  
"Don't get any ideas. Listen, I have worn these clothes for so long, so do you have any extras that would fit me?" "Yeah, I see what I can find." Spot stood up, walked over to the closet and began rummaging through his clothes. Kit put her clothes on the other side of the room and waited for Spot to find something. He finally pulled out a navy blue shirt along with brown pants. "Dis should fit ya okay, since I'se only a lil' tallah." He handed them over to Kit.  
  
Kit examined them and smiled at Spot. "Thanks, they're fine. So, do you mind leaving?"  
  
Spot laughed before saying, "Tisk, tisk. Well, if yous insist." Spot turned around and shut the door behind him. Kit changed as fast as she could, fearing that Spot would walk back in at any moment. The clothes fit her okay. She smelled them and sighed because Spot really did have a nice scent. She grabbed her coat, reached into the pocket, and pulled out a comb. As she was combing her hair, Spot walked back in, with his hair slicked back. He watched her as she combed her hair and noticed something he hadn't before. He walked up to her and gently rubbed his hand against her cheek. Kit stopped what she was doing and looked at Spot confused. She backed off, which made Spot stop what he was doing.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Yous got da softest, most cleah skin I'se evah seen on a goil," he replied.  
  
"Thanks, I've always had soft, clear skin. My dad said I got it from my mother." Kit put her comb back into her jacket pocket.  
  
"What happened to ya modah?"  
  
Kit looked back up at him before looking down and walking over to the bed and sitting down. "She left my father and I when I was a little girl. I barely even remember her."  
  
Spot walked over and sat next to her. "So, from what Ise know, ya fadah raised yah, but wheah is he now?"  
  
Kit continued to look down at the floor. "He's dead." A dismal look overtook Kit's face.  
  
"Sorry. If ya don't mind me askin, how did he die?"  
  
Kit hesitated for a moment before responding. "Tuberculosis. I took care of him as best I could, but in the end it didn't matter." As much as Kit tried, she couldn't hold back her tears. Spot put his arm around her to comfort her. "He was my whole life. It's so hard without him. He taught me everything-"  
  
Kit was interrupted by one of the newsies. "Hey Spot, come on, we gots to go," he said. Kit quickly wiped away her tears. The newsie looked over at Kit. "Is dat her?"  
  
Spot nodded. The newsie grinned at Spot before shutting the door.  
  
"Let's go," said Kit as she stood up. 


	5. Kit's Big Secret Revealed

Chapter 5  
  
"Okay, heah are ya papahs," said Spot handing about 30 newspapers over to Kit. She took them as they both sat down. "Now, befoih I sell, I bruise da merchandise. Yous gonna need help wit dat til I teach yous ta read-"  
  
"Who said I can't read?" interrupted Kit.  
  
Spot looked at her surprised. "But goils can't-"  
  
"My dad taught me," Kit explained as she flipped open the newspaper to skim through the headlines.  
  
"Ya dad seems like a smaht guy. What else did he teach ya?"  
  
"How to survive, where to go, using a slingshot as you know, and stuff like that."  
  
"You got da slingshot wit ya?"  
  
Kit reached into her back pocket and pulled it out showing Spot. "Right here." Kit and Spot continued to skim through the newspaper searching for catchy headlines. After a few minutes, Spot began explaining to her about selling newspapers as he showed her around Brooklyn. He also made sure to show her the best selling spots. Spot had already sold most of his papers by lunchtime, while Kit still had about half of hers remaining.  
  
For lunch, Spot and Kit met up with the other Brooklyn newsies in Tibby's (a/n- let's just say there's one in Brooklyn too). Kit took off her hat, letting her hair hang loose. Spot had told her that it's better for now if people think she's a guy. She met a lot of her fellow newsies and got along well with them. They didn't dare make wisecracks about her looks or the fact that she was a girl, because they figured her and Spot were together. After lunch, Kit put her hair up again before putting her hat on.  
  
"You know, the Brooklyn newsies aren't as tough or mean as people say they are," commented Kit as her and Spot left Tibby's.  
  
"Dat's cuz youse wit me, and dey don't dare dis you. Plus, youse wanna dem now, so dey have to except dat," replied Spot.  
  
"Is that the only reason they were nice to me?"  
  
"No, I could tell dey liked ya." Spot and Kit continued selling newspapers, talking, and joking around, until they were interrupted by a small gang of factory boys.  
  
"Well, if it ain't da great Spot Conlon," said a voice.  
  
Kit and Spot turned around only to see about 8 guys all glaring at them. "Dat's right, ya gots a problem?" replied Spot with confidence.  
  
"As a mattah of fact, I do. Most people may be scahed of ya, but we ain't," the voice said, now more sternly. He appeared to be the leader of this gang. Please don't fight, please don't fight! thought Kit.  
  
"Is dat right? Well, get ya ass ovah heah and I'll make ya scahed!" threatened Spot.  
  
The leader laughed. Spot whispered to Kit, "Don't worry, I'll protect ya, but keep ya slingshot ready." Kit rolled her eyes and nodded. She decided to slowly slip away while Spot and these guys were arguing. Her plan was to shoot marbles and rocks at them to help Spot out. Well, things didn't exactly go as planned.  
  
"Wheh da hell do ya tink yose goin?!" Kit turned around only to see some big guy walking towards her.  
  
"Just walking away, because it's not my fight," she responded.  
  
"Ya ain't getting away dat easily!" The leader motioned to one of his fellow workers to get her. The guy smiled and nodded. He began walking towards her. Here we go, she thought. Spot looked at her nervously, but he began fighting one of the guys. They purposely distracted Spot so he couldn't help Kit. She turned around and suddenly felt a hand on her right shoulder.  
  
"Come-"  
  
The guy was cut off by Kit grabbing his hand with her left hand pinning it down. She then struck his neck with her right hand flat (a/n- it's called a handsword, it's difficult to explain exactly what she did) and then she did a downward punch to his balls. The guy bent over in pain as she twisted his hand that was still on her shoulder and side kicked him in the ribs, forcing him to the ground. This all happened in a matter of a couple seconds. She looked at the other guys. They all had surprised looks on their faces. Spot had seen part of what she did, and he and his opponent stopped what they were doing. Spot's mouth dropped. Silence. Kit shot a quick glance at Spot before running away.  
  
"Soak 'em!" shouted one of the factory boys. All of them except two guys ran after her. Spot finished soaking his current opponent, and looked up at the other guy standing there. A look of fear ran across the guy's face, so he ran off in another direction. Spot picked up his hat before running in the same direction Kit and the other guys ran. He heard fighting noises, and when he turned the corner to see Kit fighting the other guys, he couldn't believe his eyes. The guys couldn't touch her! They were throwing her punches and kicks left and right and each time, she blocked them or ducked. She threw front, side, and back kicks, followed by punches and elbow strikes. After all of them were down except the leader, she realized he was holding a chain.  
  
"Try and stop me now!" he said as he wiped the chain towards her face. Kit caught his wrist, backslapped his face, side kicked him, and as he fell she grabbed the chain from him. He fell back. Kit fancily swung the chain in circles and figure eights before grabbing the bottom of it, ready to strike. The leader looked up at her with his hand on his stomach. "Who da hell are ya?"  
  
"The last person you should mess with!" answered Kit sternly.  
  
The guy slowly stood up and ran off. Kit dropped the chain, feeling exhausted. She looked over at Spot, surprised, because she had no idea he was there. Here it comes, she thought. 


	6. Understanding

Chapter 6  
  
"What da fuck was dat?!" Spot finally said, confused and angry at the same time.  
  
"Look, Spot, please don't mad-" Kit began as she started walking towards him.  
  
"Don't be mad?! I just saw a goil beat da shit outta 5 guys, one of which had a chain, and youse askin me to not be mad?! How am I suppose to be feelin?!"  
  
"Okay, I see your point, but please let me explain-"  
  
"Lemme guess, ya dad taught ya." Spot was really spazing out.  
  
"Yes, he did as a matter of fact. He taught me everything I know, like I told you."  
  
"Yeah, but ya didn't tell me dis!"  
  
"And why do you think that is? I mean, think about it, a girl who can fight better than most guys out here could. If I had told you that when we met, there's no way in hell you woulda let me be a newsie, especially since I can kick your ass!" That comment at the end angered Spot even more.  
  
"Ya know, ya may have a good point, but did ya hafta add dat bit at da end?"  
  
"Sorry, but it's true. Everyone's afraid to mess with the great Spot Conlon, and along comes a girl who can fight better then you can. That would ruin your reputation big time."  
  
"I ain't nevah seen anyone who can fight like yous can, it would hoit anybody's rep."  
  
"That's why I didn't wanna tell you. I was hoping no one would find out, but I knew that would be inevidible. I mean, what am I supposed to do? Let them beat me up?"  
  
Spot paused, beginning to calm down now. "Ya shoulda just let me fight em, but I guess Ise don't blame ya foh what ya did. Ise just havin trouble undahstanding what I just witnessed." Spot sat down on a wooden box. Kit joined him.  
  
"Well, now you know, so what do you wanna do about it?"  
  
"Fiost of all, wheah did ya dad leain dat?"  
  
"He lived in China for a number of years, and that's where he was taught karate. When I turned 5, he decided to teach me, and he continued to teach me up until he got to sick."  
  
"How many years is dat?"  
  
"11 years. He died a little over a month ago. Before he died, he told me to come here because he said this place held great opportunities for me. I collected a lot of money, but most of it was taken away. When he died, the state took everything away. So, I took what I had and came up here to start out as a newsie and see where that would take me," Kit was looking down mostly when she said this, because it was still very difficult for her to talk about. There was a long pause.  
  
"Well, Kit, I dunno what ta do. I don't tink anyone should know," said Spot as he stood up. He offered his hand to Kit to help her up and she accepted.  
  
"I agree with you. I can promise you this, I won't threaten your position, I obviously won't let anyone know, and I'll make you an offer you can't refuse," Kit explained, smiling at Spot.  
  
"And what is dat?"  
  
"I will train you for free as long as you promise never to use it on a girl unless absolutely necessary and you don't tell anyone who you learned it from."  
  
Spot smiled at her. "You gotta a deal." Spot spit in his hand and held it out to Kit, sealing the deal. Kit spit on his hand and began walking. Spot just smiled and wiped his hand on his pants. "Yous real cute, ain't ya?" he said jokingly.  
  
"Damn straight." They both laughed. They both put their arms around each other and began walking back to the Lodging house.  
  
"So, when does me trainin begin?"  
  
"We can start tomorrow if you want, but where are we gonna practice?"  
  
"Da roof would be da best place." Spot started laughing. "Ya know, I tought I was prepahed foh anyting, but I nevah thought a goil would teach me how to fight." He continued laughing. Kit pushed him.  
  
"Watch it, boy," she said jokingly.  
  
"I ain't no boy, I'm a man!" Spot joked as he stood up straight, looking all tough. Kit just laughed. They both continued to joke around until they got to the Lodging house.  
  
"Spot?" began Kit.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered. They were chilling in the Lodging house on one of the bunks, eating dinner with some of the other newsies.  
  
"I wanna visit Manhattan tonight. Mush invited me to come and I don't want to be rude. Plus, he seems like a sweet guy." Spot started laughing. Kit gave him a little shove. "Everything about me is just funny to you, isn't it?"  
  
"Hey Kit, I thought yous wit Spot," said Tucker, one of the newsies Kit had met earlier that day.  
  
She started laughing. Spot stopped laughing and glared at her, saying, "and dat's funny?" Kit stopped and looked at him all serious, but that only lasted for a second before she busted out laughing again. "Well, dat answahs dat."  
  
Tucker was shocked. He had never seen a girl laugh about being with Spot. Any girl was flattered just to catch a smile from him. Tucker was also surprised that Spot didn't care. "Well, I guess der's a foist foh everyting," he finally said.  
  
"I told ya she's whacked," Spot commented.  
  
Kit stopped laughing, trying to catch her breath. When she finally did she looked over at Spot, who was still eating. "Seriously though, will you come with me since I don't know the way?"  
  
Spot finished chewing and thought for a minute.  
  
"Hey Spot, dey got some nice lookin goils ovah deh," commented Bulls.  
  
"Yeah, but I already been wit a lot of em," he bragged. "Still ya got a good point." He looked over at Kit. "Yeah, I'll come wit ya."  
  
"Oh thanks!" Kit hugged Spot. 


	7. First Night with Mush

Chapter 7  
  
A/N- Thanks so much for your reviews everyone! I wouldn't continue the story if it wasn't for all of you. Thistle, to answer your question, I decided to have Kit go for Mush because as you get to know her character more, you'll see she's more interested in the sweet, non-player type of guys. Plus, everyone always goes for Spot, so I thought it would be cool to have something different. I still don't know if her and Mush are going to stay together.  
  
"So, Kit, ya interested in Mush?" asked Spot. They were walking to the Manhattan Newsies Lodge House.  
  
"I dunno, besides, what's it to ya?" Kit shot him a cocky grin.  
  
"Now whose bein cocky?"  
  
"Yeah, but the difference between you and me is I joke about it, you're serious."  
  
"I gots every right ta be."  
  
Kit rolled her eyes. Changing the subject she asked, "so, tell me about Mush."  
  
"Well, I dunno da guy real well, but I tell ya what I do know. He ain't big wit da goils. Goils like him, but he just hasn't had much luck."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, he's had a few goils he really liked reject him or just break his heaht. But I tell ya, he's had some fine lookin goilfriends."  
  
"Okay, well other than his dating life, what else do you know?"  
  
"What's ta say? He's a good guy and a good fightah-"  
  
"Hey Angelface!" said a voice. Kit and Spot looked at where the voice came from. It was Mush. He was sitting up on a ledge staring down at Kit with a big smile on his face. He jumped down. Kit then noticed he had a red rose in his hand. He gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I got dis foh ya." He handed her the rose. Kit was surprised because no guy had ever given her a rose. She gladly accepted it and smelled it. She looked at Mush and smiled.  
  
"Thanks, that was really sweet of you," she finally said. Spot was trying not to laugh. He looked away and noticed two pretty girls smiling and waving at him. He looked back at Kit and Mush.  
  
"Well, dos goils are beckoning me, so see ya." He turned around and walked towards the girls.  
  
"See ya, Spot," said Kit not looking away from Mush. Kit couldn't resist the way Mush was looking at her. No guy had ever looked at her that way.  
  
"Please take ya hat off so I can see ya angel face and ya beautiful haih bettah," requested Mush. Kit took off her hat and her hair fell on her shoulders and back. She ran her fingers threw it to make it look a little better.  
  
"Poifect," said Mush.  
  
"You know, you don't have to call me Angel or Angelface. You can just call me Kit."  
  
"But ya are an angel and ya do have an angelface. Why, do ya not like it?"  
  
"It's not that, it's just- nevermind, it doesn't matter."  
  
"Listen, I want ya to meet da guys. Most of dem are in da Lodging House." Mush immediately grabbed her hand and led her inside the LH. They walked upstairs to where the bunks were. The newsies were scattered around playing cards, eating, talking, making out with their girlfriends or just any girl, and things like that. He walked over to where they were playing cards.  
  
"Hey fellahs, I want ya to meet Ang-Kit." They all looked up at her.  
  
They greeted her and Race stood up with a cigar in his mouth. "Dump da chump and come away wit me!" he joked. They all laughed and Mush jokingly shoved him.  
  
"Dese guys heah are Snitch, Goose, and Crutchy. Dave, Boots and Blink you've already met," said Mush as he pointed to each one.  
  
"Ya look bettah when yous awake, but Mush heah likes ya edah way. I mean, aftah we left dat night, ya shoulda heaid what he was sayin, 'Kit is beautiful, she's an angel-"  
  
"Dat's enough, Blink!" interrupted Mush. His face was completely red. The other guys started laughing. Kit just smiled. He's so cute when he blushes, she thought.  
  
"Why don't you two join us?" asked Dave.  
  
Mush looked at Kit. "Ya want to?"  
  
"Sure," she said smiling. Mush and Kit sat in-between Dave and Race. They all played Poker until Kit decided she didn't want to play anymore because she was getting tired, even though she was having fun.  
  
"Mush, I'm tired," she said, her eyes beginning to grow heavier.  
  
"Do ya want me ta take ya back ta Brooklyn? You could even stay heah if ya want to," suggested Mush putting his arm around her.  
  
"Can I just rest for a minute?" Now Kit was growing even more tired.  
  
"Sure, come wit me." As Mush stood up, he brought Kit with him too.  
  
"See you two loveboids latah!" Race said, still focusing on his cards. The others said bye.  
  
Mush led Kit over to his bunk and laid her down on the bottom bunk. "Will you lay with me?" pleaded Kit in a tired voice. Mush smiled.  
  
"Gladly," he said as he lay down beside her. She moved her head onto his chest and shut her eyes. Mush secured his arms around her. I'm in heaven, he thought.  
  
"Mush?" Kit was now beginning to fall asleep.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I had fun tonight." Now her voice was trailing off.  
  
"Me too." Mush sighed as he closed his eyes. 


	8. First Kiss

Chapter 8  
  
A/N- Thanks everyone for your reviews! I really appreciate them. If you have any suggestions or critiques I'd love to hear about them.  
  
Kit awoke the next morning looking around all confused, because she had forgotten where she was. She looked up at Mush, who was still asleep. She smiled, realizing where she was. The other newsies were still asleep. She slowly stood up, trying not to wake up Mush.  
  
As she turned around, she heard Mush say, "mornin Angel." She turned around only to see him barely opening his eyes, smiling at her. I love it when he smiles at me like that, she thought.  
  
"Hey Mush. Listen, I think I should be getting back to Brooklyn-"  
  
"Please stay heah and sell papahs wit me today?" he pleaded as he reached his hand out and grabbed hers.  
  
"Okay, but I better get back to Brooklyn after lunch, so Spot doesn't wonder where I've gone." Kit went and sat next to Mush, who was still lying down. He reached for her hair and gently started playing with it.  
  
"Youse got da softest, prettiest haih."  
  
"You never stop, do you?"  
  
Mush looked confused. "Stop what?"  
  
"I've gotten more compliments from you then I have from any other guy in my whole life. It's not a bad thing, just overwhelming."  
  
"I can't help it, I'm just speaking my mind." They gazed into each other's eyes for a minute before Mush pleaded with eyes, asking if her could kiss her. Even though it felt a little fast, Kit accepted his offer with a smile. He slowly leaned in, gently pressing his lips into hers.  
  
"Mornin', loveboids!" Mush and Kit pulled away and looked over at Kid Blink, with his head upside down staring down at them from the top bunk. They both blushed and started laughing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Kit, babe! Wheah ya been?" Spot yelled as he entered Tibby's. It was now lunchtime and Kit had been selling newspapers with Mush all morning. She was sitting next to him, with his arm around her.  
  
She looked up at him. "I've been selling papers with Mush all morning," she explained.  
  
Spot sat across the table from them. "So, youse was togedah all night, huh?" He gave that little cocky grin again.  
  
"It's not what you think, so don't even go there," Kit said, after rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I don't sleep wit goils the foist day I meet dem," said Mush.  
  
Spot kept that grin on his face. "Well, can I help it if all da goils wanna go ta bed wit me?" He decided to change the subject. "Kit, wes goin ta Brooklyn, come on." He grabbed her hand as they both stood up.  
  
"Kit, please stay," begged Mush. She looked over at Spot. She suddenly remembered why Spot so badly wanted her to go with him. Today was to be their first day of training.  
  
"I can't Mush, I gotta go."  
  
"Okay, but when can I see you again?"  
  
Spot tugged on her hand and began pulling her out of Tibby's. "Come visit me whenever!" she yelled back to Mush right before the door closed behind her. 


	9. The Untouchable

A/N- Thanks everyone for your reviews! Keep 'em coming!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Kit, I need to talk to ya!" said Spot, panicking as he ran to his room. Kit was just sitting there, combing her hair. "Okay, dat fight ya got in wit dos guys a few days back?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Just about everyone knows about it! Da good news is, dey tink yous a guy, but da bad news is, deys lookin foh ya. Not only dat, everyone's talking bout it! Dey know I saw everting, but I told dem dat I don't know who dis guy is. Deahs even callin ya da untouchable."  
  
Kit discontinued combing her hair and thought a minute. She had to admit, being called the "untouchable" was pretty cool. "Should I just not pretend to be a boy anymore? Should I just let everyone know that there's a girl newsie in Brooklyn?"  
  
"Well. dat could woik. Hopefully dey didn't get a real good look at ya face."  
  
"I don't know, it did happen pretty fast. Look, don't worry about it Spot, they won't find out who I am. Even if they do, I'll just have to teach them another lesson."  
  
"But what if dey do? Dey won't let a goil get away wit soakin em. Dey will come aftah you til yous beaten. I can't let dat happen to ya." The last comment surprised Kit. Spot noticed this. "What? I knows we only none each odah for a week or so, but I care bout ya. Yous like da friend I nevah had." They smiled at each other and hugged.  
  
After they let go, Kit said, "Spot, please don't worry. Everything will be okay. Anyway, you ready to train some more?"  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
Kit stood up. "Okay, today we're going to go over what I've taught you so far."  
  
Spot stood up. "When you gonna teach me dos techniques ya told me about?"  
  
"When you're ready." They climbed up to the roof and she continued to train him.  
  
"Spot, I noticed you have a cane in your room, but do you really know how to use it?" Kit asked after going over everything she had taught him.  
  
"Couse I do! Ise had a foh a a couple yeahs. Why do ya ask?"  
  
"I want you to go down and get it." Spot immediately went down to his room, grabbed his cane and ran back up to the roof.  
  
"Good, hand it to me." He threw the cane at Kit and the second she got a firm grasp on it, she began twirling it around in fancy ways and then threw it up in the air, where it spun. She caught it and then held it like she was ready to attack. She winked at him when she noticed the shocked look on his face.  
  
"What? Don't look so surprised. Part of training to fight is learning how to use and control weapons." She threw the cane at him and he caught it. "I've decided that before I teach you techniques, that I will teach you how to use that cane because you carry it around so much." He smiled.  
  
"But before we begin, what's the first thing I told you about fighting?"  
  
"Nevah fight unless I hafta and try and avoid startin a fight."  
  
"Good, now we can begin."  
  
"Sweet," he said, excited. 


	10. Close Encounter

Chapter 10  
  
"Spot, do you think I'll sell more papers being a girl and all?" Kit asked as she was collecting her papers for the day.  
  
"Wit da younga guys, yes, da oldeh ones, hard ta tell," he replied. They both set off selling papers.  
  
"So, how's it going wit Mush?" Spot asked after a brief silence.  
  
Kit smiled and replied, "really well, actually. He always visits me, as you know, and he is just one of the sweetest guys I've ever met."  
  
"Ise happy foh yah, Kit."  
  
"What about you? I mean, don't you tire of just hooking up? Aren't you looking for anything that's real?"  
  
"Ya mean like a goilfriend? Well, Ise tought about it, but no goil has evah come along dat's right for me."  
  
"Well, what are you looking for?"  
  
"A goil who can't beat da shit outta me!" he joked. Kit gave him a dead arm.  
  
"Ow! Ya see what I mean?" He rubbed his arm as he laughed.  
  
"Seriously, Spot!"  
  
"Well, I dunno really, I guess I will when she comes along. Till den, it's nothin but sex, makin out, and sex!"  
  
"You're disgusting, you know that?"  
  
Spot put on that cocky grin. "By the way, have you and Mush done it yet?"  
  
Her mouth dropped as she laughed a little. "Only you would ask that!"  
  
"Well? Ise ya friend, ain't I?"  
  
"You know, you may find this hard to believe, but I'm still a virgin!" Spot busted out laughing. "How did I know you were gonna do that!"  
  
After he finally stopped laughing, he asked, "but. why?"  
  
"I'm looking for something deeper than just casual sex. I wanna be in love, and for the guy to love me back." He looked at her, intrigued by what she said. This puzzled Kit, because she was expecting laughter. "What, no jokes? No witty remarks?"  
  
After a long pause, he finally said, "I hope ya find dat love of yours." She was also caught off guard by that remark, but before she could say anything, a girl jerked her shoulder into Spot's. He looked at the girl who was now passing him, with lustful eyes peering into his.  
  
"Hey cutie!" she remarked. Spot was turned off by that, because he thought she was ugly.  
  
"Find yaself someone who's willing ta get wit a goil who has a donkey's ass foh a face!" Looking very hurt, the girl ran off. Spot's proud smile immediately faded when he looked over at Kit. She looked pissed. "What?"  
  
"You know, just when I think you're turning into a sweet, caring guy, you go and say something like that!" Before he could respond she turned around and started briskly walking away. He ran up to her and walked beside her.  
  
"Look, Ise just bein honest-"  
  
"Honest?!" Kit stopped and turned to him, almost yelling. "You call insulting that poor girl honest?! I call it being a jackass!" She turned, and as she did, he pulled her arm, forcing her to face him.  
  
"Look, it was just a joke! Why youse getting so mad?"  
  
"A guy like you couldn't understand. I mean, you've gone through your whole life with girls throwing themselves at you. You don't know what it's like! It hurts! It can destroy your self-esteem, thereby throwing you into depression and god knows what!"  
  
"You sayin youse been called ugly?"  
  
"Of course I have! Most people have, you're one of the lucky ones who's gone through his whole life gifted when it comes to physical appearance!"  
  
He never looked at it that way. He had insulted many girls before, not really thinking twice about it. It was all a big joke to him. He now felt guilty about it. Kit was now calming down since she had vented her anger. He let go of her arm. She noticed he was looking at her in a way she had never seen him look before.  
  
"What?" She was confused by this.  
  
"I tink I've leaind more from you den anyone else I've evah met, and Ise only known you foh about two weeks."  
  
"Well, you're only 18, we both have a lot to learn. I'm selling alone today. " She walked away. Spot just stood there for minute and then continued selling newspapers.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kit had had a pretty good day selling newspapers for the first time not dressed as a boy. She got a lot of strange looks from people and interesting comments, but that didn't bother her. Some people were prejudice because she's a girl, but overall they were polite. She had only a few newspapers left when she bumped into the last person she expected.  
  
"Hey sweet face," said a voice.  
  
Kit turned around and gasped. It was him! She quickly turned her surprised face into an expressionless one. "Afternoon," she said politely, not looking him in the eye.  
  
He examined her for a moment. "Ya look familiar, yet I dunno from wheah."  
  
"Well, I don't recognize you, but then again, I'm horrible with remembering faces." She was nervous, because the last thing she wanted to do was fight him. He walked towards her, backing her up against a wall. "Please, if you don't mind, I'd like to finish selling these newspapers."  
  
"Since when did Brookyn get a newsgoil? Den again, I can't blame Spot foh wantin ya, a pretty goil such as yaself." He started rubbing his hand against her cheek.  
  
Kit turned her head. "Please, just leave me alone." She continued to be polite in order not to upset him.  
  
"Can't do dat, cuz ya see, I likes what I see, and when I like somethin, I get it." He began leaning towards her to kiss her, but before he did, someone interrupted them, which was good, because she was ready to knee him in the balls.  
  
"Get da hell away from 'er!" Kit looked to see who it was. She smiled. The guy backed up. She immediately ran to Spot and hugged him. They pulled away and Spot examined her face to look for any marks. "Did he hoit ya?" he asked, gently touching her cheeks.  
  
"No, I didn't want to fight him, because I didn't want him to know, and-"  
  
"Well, well, well, da great Spot Conlon, we meet again!" he said.  
  
"Yeah, and dis time I'm prepahed to finish ya off!" he said moving Kit to the side and clinching his fists.  
  
"If I remembah correctly, it wasn't you who beat me, it was one of ya newsies!"  
  
"He aint one of mine, I didn't even know 'em," Spot lied.  
  
"Edah way, I'll get youse and da guy who beat me! I aint scahed o' you!"  
  
"Say dat to my face!" The leader of the factory boys began walking towards them. Spot threw a punch, which landed directly on the guy's nose. Blood immediately poured out as he fell back. The guy put his hand over his nose and watched the blood soak his hand. He looked up at Spot.  
  
"Dis ain't ovah!" he exclaimed as he got up and ran.  
  
"You punched correctly," Kit commented. Spot studied his hand.  
  
"Youse right, it don't huit ta punch dat way," he said. He looked back at Kit. "I don't want ya to sell alone. I know yous can protect yaself, but like ya said, no one can know." She nodded her head. 


	11. Confession leads to passion

A/N- Okay, I'm hoping for more reviews after this chapter, because not to give anything away or anything, but this is the big turning point in Kit's relationships with certain boys.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kit had now had her own bunk with the other newsies, and she loved it, because she had gotten to know all of them pretty well. They treated her like one of the guys, but were also very protective of her, being the only girl newsie. However, Spot was still the only one who knew her secret. Although she had gotten into various other fights, she managed to keep it all a secret. She'd even hear the newsies talk about the untouchable boy sometimes.  
  
She was talking to one of her fellow newsies, when the she heard the voice she looked forward to hearing everyday. "Hey Angelface!" Kit looked up and saw Mush with open arms. A bright smile swept over her face as she jumped up onto Mush kissing him. As always, the other newsies whistled and cracked jokes about them. Mush visited her almost everyday and they always had so much fun together.  
  
"Take it outside, you two!" They stopped kissing and looked over at Spot. They looked back at each other and started laughing. Kit released her grip on Mush and slid her hand down to grab hold of is hand.  
  
"With pleasure!" she said. She looked over at Mush. "Let's go on the roof."  
  
"Anyting foh you," he replied. They walked into Spot's room, because his window was the only one that had stairs leading up to the roof. Spot had to admit, he was jealous of what they had, because although he would never admit this, he longed for that kind of relationship.  
  
Kit and Mush sat down on the edge of the roof staring at the sunset. Her head was leaning on Mush's shoulder as they held hands.  
  
"I love you," Mush said in a quiet voice. This caught Kit off guard. She pulled her head upright and looked up at him, surprised. "Did I say somethin' wrong?" He now looked worried.  
  
"No, you just caught me off guard," Kit said, not knowing what to think. There was a pause as they stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"Well? What are ya thinking?" Mush finally asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know what to think. I've never had anyone other than my father say that to me," she replied.  
  
"It's fine, ya don't hafta say anythin'." He looked back at the sunset. Kit felt bad because she knew she didn't feel the same way, but she wanted to let him know she still cared. She put her hand on his chin and gently pulled him towards her as she gently kissed his lips. Mush placed his hand on her left cheek, which slowly moved down to her neck. As she kissed him, she couldn't understand why she didn't love him. No guy had ever treated her like Mush had. He always treated her like she was the most wonderful person in the world.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Spot, ya gotta help me!" Kit said as she burst into Spot's room. He was taking off is shoes, ready to hit the sack after he changed. He looked up at her, curiously.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's Mush, I don't know what to do!" She was now pacing back and forth in front of him, throwing her arms around.  
  
He stood up and stopped Kit from pacing. "Foist of all, relax!" She stopped and looked up at him. "Dat's bettah. Now what's da problem?"  
  
Kit now felt more relaxed. "Well, Mush told me he loved me, and I don't know what to do, because I don't feel the same way back. It's stupid, because I should. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met. I don't know what my problem is." She sat down on the bed. "I don't want to hurt him, Spot."  
  
Spot walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. "I know he loves ya, I don't know how ya missed it. In fact, I tought ya felt da same way, dat's what surprises me."  
  
" It's only been a little over a month though! Do you think I'm overreacting? Do you think I will love him?"  
  
Spot gently grabbed her hands and held them in his. "Ya nevah know, anyting's possible. Da second ya sleep wit him, it will mean ya love him." He grinned at her. She pushed him back and stood up.  
  
"Damn it, Spot! I'm trying to be serious with you and all you can do is bring up sex! Can't you just take me seriously for once?!" She was now getting pretty emotional.  
  
He stood up. "I do take ya seriously. Yous my best friend and I aint nevah cared foh a goil da way I care foh you." He gently began rubbing her cheeks. She backed off.  
  
"Please stop doing that," she said as she leaned against the wall looking away.  
  
"Doing what?" She looked at Spot, who was now slowly walking towards her. He had an expression on his face that made her heart skip a beat. This scared her.  
  
"Looking at me that way." He was now right in front of her. He leaned in and kissed her with his hands on her face. She couldn't help but kiss him back. He was by far the best kisser, especially with the way he held her as his hands slid down to her waist. No! She pushed him away.  
  
"Why did you do that?!" Kit was now confused and angry. Spot looked at her, surprised.  
  
"Well, I wanted to," he said. She looked down at the ground, trying to comprehend what just happened. Spot just stood there, waiting to see what she would do. She finally looked up at him, deciding that she was too caught up in the moment to care about anything else.  
  
"Don't just stand there, do it again, ya idiot!" He smiled as they both lunged at each other. They began passionately kissing. As they did, he reached his left arm back, searching for the bed as they walked towards it. He found it and fell backward, bringing her with him. When they landed on the bed, she pulled her head away and looked into his eyes. She couldn't resist the way he was looking at her, especially with those icy blue eyes burning into hers. She smiled as he began stroking her hair. She leaned back down, her lips gently landing on his. Spot now slipped his tongue into her mouth. This made Kit melt even more. Geez this guy can kiss! She thought. He loved the taste of her lips. They tasted like strawberries. He had never kissed a girl the way he kissed her, and he was well aware of that. They rolled over, and began passionately kissing more and more.  
  
A/N- pretty kinky chapter, huh? Anyway, tell me what you think! 


	12. A mistake, or is it?

A/N- Thanks everyone for your reviews and come 'em coming! Yeah, I planned on having Spot and Kit get together from the very beginning, I just didn't know when or how. Okay, this chapter explains a lot for your questions, but first, here's a little summary on what has happened so far:  
  
Summary  
  
Kit is a 16 year-old girl who travelled to Brooklyn from New Jersey to become a newsie. She disguised herself as a guy, since Brooklyn didn't have any girl newsies. Spot allowed her to join them after she proved herself worthy with amazing sharp-shooting skills. Then, she revealed herself. Nonetheless, Spot accepted her as the first girl newsie. She became best friends with Spot, and Mush's girlfriend. When a bunch of factory boys attacked her and Spot one day, she had no choice but to reveal her big secret to Spot, she is a black belt in karate and kicked most of the factory boys' asses. Spot was angry at first, but accepted it, after she explained that her dad had trained her for about 11 years before he died. Kit offered to train him, and he gladly accepted her offer. It was now their secret. She got into other fights, but because she was disguised as a boy, no one knew who she was. That's where she got her nickname, 'The Untouchable'. After being with Mush for about a month, he confessed his love for her, but sadly, she couldn't return the favor. Feeling frustrated and confused, she turned to Spot for help. That's when it happened. They made-out and feel asleep in each other's arms. So, this chapter follows these events. (If I left anything out, forgive me).  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Kit awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. She suddenly remembered whose arms she was wrapped in. Her eyes went wide as she looked up at Spot, who was still sleeping. Shit! What have I done? She thought. She slowly moved away, trying not to move him too much, for fear of waking him up. She suddenly lost her balance and fell onto the floor with a loud thump! "Shit!" she yelled. She quickly stood up and sat on the chair leaning against the wall, close to the bed.  
  
She heard movement and noticed that Spot was waking up. He began rubbing his eyes and then looked over at her. "Mornin!" he said cheerfully, with a big smile across his face.  
  
"Morning," Kit said quietly.  
  
He noticed that Kit did not look too happy, so his smile faded. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, except the fact that I cheated on the last person in the world who deserved it, and I cheated on him with the last person I should've! Other than that, I'm just fine!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Da last person?"  
  
"Look, Spot, I swore to myself the moment I saw you that even though I thought you were gorgeous and later found out that you were quite the charmer, that I would never hook up with you, and I'm not just talking about sleeping together, I'm talking about making out, because we did not sleep together!" Kit was getting pretty emotional now. She was trying to hold back her tears.  
  
" I know we didn't, but why did ya decide dat?" Spot was confused by all of this.  
  
"Because I didn't want to be another one of your whores! I just wanted to be your friend, nothing more. Then, when I met Mush, I didn't think I would have to worry about you hitting on me, and stuff like that. Obviously, I was wrong. The second you find out that I wasn't in love with Mush, and that I was in an emotional state, you took advantage of me!" The tears were now too hard for her to hold back. She immediately began wiping her eyes and sniffing.  
  
"Wait a minute heah! Don't blame dis all on me! It takes two ta tango!"  
  
"Look, this was all just a mistake, okay? A horrible mistake!" Kit said as she began to cry.  
  
"Den why did ya kiss me back?"  
  
She hesitated for a minute. "I don't know. Maybe it was because of the fact that I was feeling helpless, or maybe I just couldn't resist the way you were looking at me and made me feel. Either way, it doesn't matter because I've done something horrible, and there's no reason for that." She put her hands over her face, crying a little harder.  
  
Spot felt bad, but at the same time offended that she only viewed it as a mistake, or did she? He couldn't tell. He stood up and walked over to her to comfort her. The second he put his hand on her shoulder she jerked it. "Please don't. That's how we got into this mess," she said releasing her hands from her face. "Just leave me alone, I'm going on the roof to figure out what I'm going to do, and I'm asking you to not go up there." He nodded his head. He decided to just let her go and figure everything out. He just hoped she'd make the right decision.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was early in the evening that day until Kit finally came down and into Spot's room. He was sitting there all day, just waiting for her. It was Sunday, so he had nothing better to do anyway. He had sent Mush up there to talk to her earlier that day, and the last thing he heard was Mush running down the outdoor steps as far as they would go, and then sliding down a pipe.  
  
Spot immediately looked up at her as she climbed in through the window. She stopped when she caught his eye. She knew he was waiting for her to say something.  
  
"I suppose you're wondering how it went," she began to explain. Spot nodded. "Well, he was upset, but not too surprised because he figured that this was bound to happen sooner or later, with you and I hanging out so much. He had good reason to think that. Anyway, I told him I would understand if he never wanted to speak to me again. Instead, he told me to choose, you or him."  
  
"What did ya decide?" Spot was nervous, but curious.  
  
"I told him I needed to think about it, which didn't make him too happy, but he accepted it. The truth is, I care about both of you very much. I also don't know what your feelings are towards me, so I kinda don't know what to think."  
  
"I care about yous too, I'se told ya dat. When I kissed ya da odah night it felt real, I just dunno if it did foh ya."  
  
"It was amazing, but I still wonder if you're being honest when you say it was real, I mean you kiss girls all the time. I just figured it was more routine for you." The only reason why he wasn't offended by this, was because he knew it was true. He didn't know how to answer, because he was scared to say what he had to say. "Spot, I know you're hiding something. Please, can tell me what it is?" Kit asked sincerely. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him, staring into his eyes, trying to find the answer. He looked away and stood up, with his back to her. "Please, just tell me!"  
  
He turned around. "I love ya, okay? There, I said it! I love you! You are da most amazing goil I have evah met. I love every minute I spend wit you. In fact, not a minute goes by wheah I don't think about ya. No one can make me laugh like ya do, I've nevah met a goil as smaht as yous, I nevah met a goil, or anyone foh dat mattah who can fight like you, I've leaind more from yous den anyone else I'se evah met, and you grow more and more beautiful each day, if dat's even possible." Spot now felt relieved that he had gotten all of this out, because he had kept it bottled up inside for a little while. At the same time, he was nervous to hear her response. He was too embarrassed to even look at her.  
  
Kit just sat there stunned, not knowing what to think or say. She knew by the way he said it that he really meant it. After a long silence, she finally said, "I think I better go." She stood up and walked towards the door. As she grabbed the handle, she felt Spot's hand grab hers. She looked over at him. He had the most sincere expression on his face she had ever seen.  
  
"Please say somethin' to me," he pleaded. He no longer cared about showing a side of him no one had ever seen.  
  
"The truth is, I don't know what to say. I'm just going to go on a long walk and think things through."  
  
"I meant what I said."  
  
"I know." He released his grip and then looked away from her. Kit opened the door and walked out.  
  
A/N- Okay everyone, I really need reviews now on who you think she should go for! PLEASE R/R! 


	13. Defeated

A/N- I LOVE YOU ALL! I got home from prom at around 2 am (yes, it was a blast!), and I decided to check my email before I went to bed, and I was overwhelmed by how many reviews I got! I meant to put this chapter up sooner since so many of you requested it, but my computer was being dumb. You all agreed on her choosing Spot (except one of you I think), and I can't say I blame you, because he's gorgeous! (not that Mush isn't hot) But, you'll have to be patient, because her decision will not be revealed right away.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
I just don't know what to do. I care so much for Spot and Mush! Why did this have to happen? Kit thought to herself. She was walking around Brooklyn, not caring where she was going or where she'd end up. She was too lost in her thoughts to care. She made sure to put her hair up and wore her cap so hopefully know one would bother her. She was wrong.  
  
"It's him!" This brought her back to reality as she peered in the direction of where the voice came from. It was too dark to see who it was. The boy ran off and shouted something, but Kit couldn't understand what it was. She just kept on walking and pondering the last two days. She didn't realize it, but she had entered an alley. She looked up when she heard voices and footsteps. A gang of teenage boys were standing right in front of her. All of them had their eyes fixated on her. The footsteps came from behind her. She looked back only to see a few more boys blocking the only exit. Great, now what do I do? I don't think I can take all of them, she thought.  
  
"Well, if it ain't da great untouchable boy everyone's been talking 'bout! I'm disappointed, I expected yous to be talleh!" said a stern voice. Some of the guys around her laughed. She didn't recognize the voice.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, making sure not to sound nervous.  
  
"Doesn't mattah, what mattahs is you beat da shit outta my brodah and my cousin! Wese been looking foh ya foh sometime now." She then noticed he had a club in his hand, so she was sure others had weapons.  
  
"Ya, didn't I promise I'd get ya back?" That voice she did recognize. It was the leader of the gang of factory boys.  
  
"And didn't I tell ya not ta mess wit me?" she said confidently, even though she knew she was in trouble.  
  
"Get da bastard!" Kit pulled out her slingshot and shot a couple of marbles into some of the guy's faces as they began to charge her. They fell back and threw their hands up where she had hit them. Then a guy behind tried punching her, but she ducked and tripped him by bending down and swinging her right leg. After she knocked him down, she threw up her right leg, catching it in her right hand, and dropped it on his stomach. The guy wailed in pain. She then did a back kick into the guy's face who was coming up behind her, pushing him into some other guys. The fighting continued as she managed to avoid most punches and kicks thrown at her. One guy managed to kick her back, but she caught herself and did four backhand walkovers. Her hat had now fallen off, so she quickly picked it up and put it back on. Her hair was still tied up in a bun She then turned around and ran towards the fence. The last thing she saw was a club. Everything went black.  
  
"Pick 'em up!" demanded a voice. Kit was slowly regaining consciousness as two guys grabbed her arms to hoist her up. "Take off da hat!"  
  
He took Kit's hat off. "A goil?!" Everyone was shocked. They all began whispering to each other. Kit was so out of it she didn't say anything. "Let 'er haih down!" A guy behind her took out her bun, which caused hair to fall on her back and shoulders. "A very beautiful goil at dat."  
  
"It's you!" The factory boy lifted up her chin in order to examine her face. She felt a bump forming on her forehead. Her head was throbbing. She looked at him. "I told ya I always get what I want." He dropped her chin and her head fell down, facing the ground. "I say we have fun wit her!" the factory boy said to the man that had been in control.  
  
"I agree, she's really a piece of woik, dat one."  
  
"Spot Conlon also has a ting foh her, so I tink we should put her body neah da newsies lodge house, pay him back foh what he's done to us." The man liked this idea and agreed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Man, I tellin' you guys, dis goil was amazing! She was not only beautiful, but an amazin' kissah." A few Brooklyn newsies, Bulls, Sticks, and Tucker were walking back to the Lodge House late that night.  
  
"Wait, you talkin' 'bout dat one goil we met a couple nights ago wit da red haih?" asked Sticks.  
  
"Yeah, I told ya I could get 'er if I wanted to," replied Bulls.  
  
"Man, I need to find me a goil," commented Tucker.  
  
"I'm sure Kit could help ya talk ta some goils," said Bulls.  
  
"Yeah, I'll ask 'er. Speaking of Kit, wheah was she today? I mean, we-"  
  
"You guys, what is dat?" interrupted Sticks. He pointed to something lying on the ground at the corner of the LH. It was really dark, and there was not much light, so it was difficult to see.  
  
"I dunno, let's check it out," said Tucker. They ran over to see what it was. As they got closer, they noticed it was a person. They stopped and turned the curled up body over, facing them. Their eyes went wide as they jumped back.  
  
"Kit?! Oh, hell no!" 


	14. Please wake up!

A/N- Due to popular demand, I have put up this chapter as fast as I could, and I have to give myself credit because I've hardly been home because of school, work, friends and seeing Matrix: Reloaded!!!!! If you have not seen it yet, get off your ass and see it! Amazing, amazing! Anyway, sorry to get off subject. You guys have been great with keeping up those reviews, I really appreciate them! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep reviewing!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Kit?! Oh, hell no!" said Tucker in a fearful voice. They all bent down beside her beat up face to examine her. She had a bloody lip, with a larger bump on her head and a gash on her left eyebrow. Her clothes were ripped with some bloodstains on them. They checked for her pulse, making sure she was still alive, which she was. The boys started panicking.  
  
"I'll kill whoevah did dis!" said Bulls in an angry voice.  
  
"Okay, let's cahfully pick 'er up and bring 'er ta Spot, he'll know what ta do," Sticks said, trying to remain calm. Since Bulls was the strongest, he carefully lifted her up, cradled in his arms. They walked inside the LH and up the stairs.  
  
The boys gasped as Bulls quickly walked past them into Spot's room. The door was slightly open, so he kicked it and flung it open.  
  
"Hey, what da-" Spot stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he looked at her, his mouth dropping. He felt his heart sink.  
  
"Listen, Spot. We found 'er outside on da ground just bahly. We dunno what happened, all we know is dat she's still alive, " said Bulls, feeling nervous about how Spot would react.  
  
He gulped and said quietly, "put her on my bed." Bulls did as he was told. They could see her wounds more clearly now. She looked so pale and helpless. It broke Spot's heart to see her like this. He fought as hard as he could to hold back his tears. As he examined her, he noticed that her clothes were ripped in such a way that it meant something he could not bare to think about.  
  
"Leave!" Spot demanded. They immediately obeyed him and shut the door. Spot was full of anger and sadness. No! This can't be happening! He thought. He walked over to her and knelt beside her defenceless body. He could no longer hold back his tears. Very gently, he placed his hand on her cheek. She was cold as ice. He stood up and carefully put his blanket over her. He then went to his closet and grabbed the only other blanket he had and placed it on top of the other blanket in order to try and warm her up. He also couldn't bear to see her body, because he knew it had been violated at least once. "Son of a bitch!" He turned around and punched the wall with his right fist as hard as he could. A dent formed in the wall as he felt his hand stinging, but he didn't care. He stormed out of his room. Everyone looked at him as soon as he entered the newsies bunkroom. "Bulls, you and Tuck go ta Manhattan and get Mush!" Even though it was pretty late, they knew better than to argue with him, so they immediately left and headed to Manhattan. "I want da rest of youse ta know dat when we find out who did dis we's gonna get dem and make dem pay! No one messes wit da Brooklyn newsies!" They all cheered.  
  
Spot went back into his room. He grabbed a chair and put it right next to Kit. He sat down and just stared at her. He couldn't help but noticed that amidst the injuries on her face, she still looked beautiful. As he stroked her cheek, tears began rolling down his cheeks. As ideas of what may have happened to her began to enter is mind, controlling his anger became increasingly difficult. Finally he put his head down and rested it on his hands. He could no longer bear to look at her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Spot's head shot up as the door flew open. Mush stood there with a panicked look on his face. He gasped as he looked at Kit. He slowly walked over to her bedside, across from Spot. Tears began to form in is eyes. He finally asked, "who did dis?"  
  
"We dunno, we have to wait 'til she wakes up ta find out," replied Spot.  
  
Mush just kept staring at her face. He removed the blankets so he could see her body. He noticed how torn her clothes were and it dawned on him. "She was raped, wasn't she?" He continued to stare at her.  
  
Spot looked down, trying to hold back his tears. "Yeah." Mush lifted up her shirt enough to see her stomach. She had a couple bruises, but not around her ribcage, so he felt more relieved because he knew they couldn't be broken. Spot looked at her and noticed she had more color on her body. This made him feel a little better. He looked at Mush, who put the covers back on her and gently grabbed hold of her hand, continuing to stare at her with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Hey Mush, listen, about what happened between me and Kit, it-"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it. All I cah about is her right now." He glared at Spot and then looked back down at her. Spot stood up.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Spot said as he left the room.  
  
Mush continued to stare at Kit's helpless face. "I love you, please wake up," he pleaded out loud. A little while later, Spot came in with a wet washcloth. He walked over to Kit and sat down in his chair. He very gently rubbed it against her cuts, but the blood was mostly dry by now. He then gently rubbed it around her entire face. He then removed the covers and continued inspecting her body for cuts and scrapes. She didn't have very many, mostly just bruises. Mush just sat there quietly, still stroking her motionless hand. When Spot finished, he threw the now mostly red cloth away. He sat down in his chair and went back to resting his head in his folded arms. 


	15. Awake

A/N- Sorry I took awhile to update, but I've been busy with projects and finals, but I promise that once school gets out I'll be better about it. Thanks you all so much for your reviews! It makes me happy to check my email and read all of your reviews. I also want to explain something. I know Kit getting raped is a sensitive subject for all of you, but I put it in basically to show that it could happen to anyone. So many people think bad stuff like that will never happen to them. That's the whole reason I took up karate was to make the attacker become the victim, not me. Now I do it because I enjoy it so much. However, even the toughest people can be beaten. Anyway, enough blabbering, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Spot!" Spot's head jerked up. He looked down at Kit, who was now awake. Her eyes went wide with fear as she glanced up at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm heah," he said, smiling for the first time in days. He gently grabbed hold of her hand.  
  
She looked over at him, calming down. "Spot, it hurts! Please help!" she pleaded as tears began forming in her eyes. Spot's smile immediately faded.  
  
"What hoits?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"My whole body!" She was now making painful moans. Spot knew there wasn't much he could do except try and keep her relaxed.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, you're gonna be alright. I'm heah foh ya." He continued talking to her, trying to help her relax. Finally, she began to relax enough so that she was able to lay still and breath normally. She looked over at him.  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"Three days. Wes was gettin' real worried. We knew yous was alive, but we didn't know how long you'd be out." She smiled and continued staring at him. Her smile brought a smile to his face. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, and began gently stroking her hair. "Ya thoisty?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll get ya some wateh." Just as he stood up, the door opened.  
  
"Kit!" yelled Mush as he ran over to her. "Yous awake!" She smiled at him as he kissed her hand.  
  
Spot left and closed the door behind him. He now wondered what was going to happen between him and Kit. He wouldn't talk to her about it until she felt much better, but he was definitely curious. He walked back into the room with a glass of water in his hand.  
  
"I think my wrist is broken," Kit was saying to Mush. He examined her left wrist.  
  
"We'll get ya a bandage," he said as he looked back at her. "Kit, I'se sorry I wasn't deh foh you."  
  
"Please, don't say that. You're here for me now, both of you." As she said that last part of the sentence, she glanced over at Spot. He smiled and carefully helped her drink from the cup. She gulped down the whole glass. "Thanks, Spot."  
  
"I hafta now ask ya, what happened?" Spot asked as he pulled the glass away.  
  
"Spot, don't-"  
  
"Mush, it's okay, I can talk about it. In fact, why don't you get me a bandage." Mush glared at Spot before getting up and leaving. She looked over at Spot. "They know who I am. I took on as many of them as I could, but there were too many. Once they found out I was girl, they." Kit began to break down as she reflected on the events that took place that.  
  
"It's okay, I'se heah foh ya," Spot said as he carefully rubbed his hand on her arm.  
  
She looked up at him. "They also did it to get back at you, to make you mad." She continued trying to hold back her tears, but it was difficult.  
  
"Who did it?"  
  
Kit started to open her mouth, but then stopped. She looked away, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "It was too dark," she lied.  
  
"Yous lyin! I know ya know who it was!" He tried not to get too angry.  
  
She looked back at him and began to argue. "And what are you gonna do about it? You're gonna find them and pick a fight! Let it go, it's not worth it!"  
  
"I can't! I love you Kit, and I hafta protect ya and watch out foh ya. I ain't gonna let nobody get away wit hoitin' ya!"  
  
Kit slowly lifted up her hand to his cheek. He turned to her as he carefully brought his hand to hers and held on to it. He then slowly brought both their hands down to the bed. She smiled as the tears continued rolling down her rosy cheeks. "What about protecting yourself? Sooner or later, you're going to get yourself killed. Please, I'm begging you to leave it alone, at least for now. The last thing I want is for you, as well as the other newsies, is to get hurt." Spot stared at her innocent eyes, as he thought about how to reply.  
  
Just then Mush walked into the room, carrying a long bandage to wrap around Kit's broken wrist. He walked over to her and slowly and carefully lifted up her wrist. As he began wrapping it in the bandage, she closed her eyes tightly, trying to not think about the pain.  
  
"Deh, I hope dat helps," said Mush after he finished.  
  
"Thanks," said Kit as she smiled at him. She looked over at Spot. "So, do ya promise?"  
  
"Yeah," Spot whispered. She smiled at him. Mush looked at them both. He always felt so jealous when Spot looked at her like that. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"I'm goin' back to Manhatten, but I'll be back ta visit ya tomorrow." He stood up and began walking towards the door.  
  
"Bye, Mush!" said Kit. He just smiled at her and shut the door behind him. 


	16. I'll make my decision then

Chapter 16  
  
It had been weeks now, and with the love and help all of the newsies gave her, Kit was looking and feeling much better. She was still unable to sell newspapers due to her broken wrist, but she often sold with her fellow newsies. She had yet to talk to Spot and Mush about her decision, but the subject had never been brought up, so she left it alone. Mush visited her often, but not everyday. She had received many 'get well' cards, which she hung around her bed. She needed them to comfort her at night, because she always had trouble sleeping. That terrible night still replayed in her dreams and she often woke up in a cold sweat. She hadn't told anyone about this, not even Spot.  
  
"Hey Kit, you comin' to Medda's on Friday?" asked Tucker. She was keeping both him and Bullseye company while they sold their newspapers.  
  
"Huh?" she replied. She had never heard of Medda before.  
  
"I take it you ain't heoid about it. Medda is dis beautiful and talented singah who performs down in Manhatten. Every now and den, she performs foh da newsies around New York. We watch her for a little, den we dance. Usually da guys bring dates," he explained.  
  
"Yeah, and yous gotta weah a dress. Dat, I would definitely hafta see!" Bullseye busted out laughing at the thought of Kit wearing a dress.  
  
"Hey, just because you've never seen me wear a dress, doesn't mean I never have!"  
  
"So, ya comin' den?" asked Tucker.  
  
"Sure, sounds fun," agreed Kit. "And I'll wear a dress, except, I don't know where to get one and I definitely can't afford one."  
  
"Ask Jack's goilfriend, Sarah, she always weahs dem," said Bullseye after he finished laughing.  
  
"I don't know her."  
  
"Yeah, but she wouldn't mind. I'm sure Spot would love it," said Tucker as he winked at her. She rolled her eyes as she smiled. "Why ain't you two hooked up anyway? I see da way yous look at each odeh. I mean, I know you and Mush ain't togedah, but dat's all I know."  
  
"Well, it's complicated, I'd rather not talk about it. You guys wanna go to Tibby's for lunch?" she tried to change the subject since it was the last thing she wanted to think about. She had, however, decided later that day to make her decision known at Medda's on Friday.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kit retired to the lodging house early that day because she was weary from lack of sleep. As she began drifting off to sleep, she was awoken by the sound of the door opening. It was Spot. He looked over at her, surprised to see her.  
  
"I didn't tink anyone was heah," he said.  
  
"Well, I was tired, so I decided to take a nap," she explained. There was a brief silence before Spot walked over to her bed and sat on the end of it. He said nothing, but instead stared at the chipped, wooden floor. Kit knew something was plaguing him. She sat up. "What's on your mind?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Just thinkin', dat's all," he said, continuing to stare at the floor.  
  
"About what?"  
  
He looked over at her. "Every time I go ta Medda's I bring a goil wit me. Da only goil I want ta bring wit me is you, but I don't know if you feel da same way." He continued to stare at her, searching for an answer.  
  
"Well, no one has asked me yet so of course I'll go with you." She smiled at him as she reached out her hand and grabbed his.  
  
"You sure Mush won't cah?"  
  
"Understand that I will be with him too, but I also wanna be with you."  
  
Spot pulled his hand away and stood up. "How long are ya gonna torture me and Mush foh, huh? He won't talk about it, but I know he's dyin' to heah da outcome. I don't know how long he can wait, but my patience is runnin' out!"  
  
Kit sighed. "Well, you're right. You both deserve that. The problem is, I don't want to hurt either one of you, because I care about both of you too much."  
  
"Well, one of us has ta be da victim, we may as well find out now rather den lateh."  
  
"You're right. Tell you what, I'll talk to you both about it at Medda's on Friday, is that okay?"  
  
Spot looked down at her. "Yea, dat woiks." He sat down next to her and shot her another one of his cocky grins.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just tryin' to picture ya in a dress." Kit started laughing, and Spot joined in. She swiped her pillow from behind her and hit him with it.  
  
"You dork!" He grabbed the pillow from her. "Ow!" She grabbed hold of her left wrist with her right hand.  
  
Spot's eyes went wide with concern. "I'se sorry!" He stared at her wrist, examining it to make sure it was all right.  
  
She looked back up at him and smiled. "It's okay, don't worry about it. It's still a little sensitive, that's all." He looked up at her. Now they were staring into each other's eyes. He slowly began to lean in, pleading with his eyes if he could kiss her. She looked away. "I wanna go back to sleep now, I'll see you later," was all she said before grabbing the pillow and laying back down.  
  
Spot just looked away in disappointment before standing up and walking out of the room.  
  
A/N- There, two chapters, so I hope for more reviews! 


	17. Medda's

A/N- Sorry I took so long to review, but I was in LA and Las Vegas. Well, here's a longer chapter for you guys, so I hope you like it. By the way, I didn't mean to turn this story into a bit of a soap opera, it just kind of ended up that way, but I promise more action is coming!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"I think this dress would look amazing on you!" said Sarah as she reached into her closet and pulled out a light blue, sleeveless dress. Kit examined it and pictured it on her to see if she agreed with Sarah.  
  
"Well, I'll try it on and then make a decision," Kit finally said. She grabbed the dress from Sarah and walked into the closet.  
  
"Kit, do you want me to style you hair as well?" asked Sarah.  
  
"That would be great, because I'm terrible with hairstyles." After about a minute, she walked out of the closet and stood in front of Sarah.  
  
"Perfect! Kit you look beautiful! I know just what kind of hairstyle to do with it!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So Jack, when do ya think they'll be heah?" asked Spot. Most of the newsies were already at Medda's waiting for the show to begin. Jack and Spot were sitting next to each other, waiting for Sarah and Kit.  
  
"Sarah tends ta take awhile gettin' ready. I'm sure she'll take even longer wit Kit deh and all," Jack replied.  
  
"I'se neoivous, Jacky-boy, I mean, she's gonna tell both me and Mush her decision tonight. What if she loves him? I can't live without 'er, I can't lose her, I can't!"  
  
"Spot, don't worry about it. Remembah dat dis is just as hard on her, as it is on you and Mush. She's a sweet goil and I know dis ain't easy foh her." Spot nodded.  
  
Spot turned his head towards the door and there she was. His heart skipped a beat when he saw how radiant she looked. His mouth dropped as he stared at the most beautiful angel he had ever seen. The light blue dress brought out her blue eyes and tan skin. Her hair was wrapped up in curls that brought out her perfect face shape. Spot knew right then and there that he could not live without her.  
  
"Deh dey are!" Jack said as he stood up and waved at them. Sarah pointed at Jack and Spot as she leaned over towards Kit to tell her they were over there. When Spot finally caught Kit's eye, her contagious smile rubbed off on him. As they started pushing through the crowd, walking towards them, Mush caught Kit's hand as he kissed it.  
  
"Back away, dip shit!" whispered Spot as he watched them. After a quick exchange of words, Kit and Sarah continued walking towards Spot and Jack.  
  
"Hey you guys, sorry we took so long!" said Sarah cheerfully as her and Kit arrived at the table. Sarah immediately sat on Jack's lap and gave him a quick peck. Kit sat down next to Spot.  
  
"You look so beautiful," commented Spot as he continued to stare at her in awe.  
  
"Thanks, so do you. I feel so weird wearing a dress, because the last time I wore one was when I was a little girl. I have to say I definitely prefer pants, but it's nice to dress up I guess," said Kit.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean!" joked Spot. She laughed.  
  
"Welcome newsies of New York!" yelled an announcer into the microphone. Everyone clapped and cheered. "Tonight I'm proud to bring you, Medda Larson!" Everyone continued clapping and cheering as the curtains opened and Medda began singing.  
  
Throughout the show, Spot wanted so badly to hold Kit in his arms, but he didn't dare try, because he still didn't know if she loved him. It was difficult for him to focus on Medda when he had the most beautiful girl he had ever seen sitting right next to him with nothing but a huge smile beaming off of her face. Every now and then, Kit would look over at him and sometimes throw comments at him.  
  
"Okay everyone, it's time for all you lover boys out there to bring your dates on up and dance to one of my personal favorites, "Love is All You Need"," announced Medda after she finished her last number.  
  
Spot immediately stood up and held out his hand. "Well, miss, would ya like ta dance?" he asked in a very gentlemanly manner.  
  
"I'd love to," replied Kit as she grabbed onto his hand, pulling her up. They walked over to the dance floor, where they were joined by many other newsies with their dates. Medda began singing as Spot wrapped his arms around Kit. He pulled her very close. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"Kit, I don't evah wanna lose you," whispered Spot. She lifted her head up and looked at him in the eye.  
  
"You won't."  
  
"No, I mean, even if it's Mush ya love, I just want you ta know dat I'll always be yer friend."  
  
"And I'll always be yours. Look, do you mind if we talk about it later? I mean, I know I promised I'd tell you tonight, and I will, but I just want to enjoy this dance for now." Although that was the response he did not want to hear, he nodded his head anyway. She smiled and leaned her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
After the song was over, everyone cheered as they discontinued dancing with their dates. Kit leaned up and kissed Spot on the cheek as a thank you for the dance. Suddenly she felt a hand grab onto her arm. She turned around only to see Mush smiling at her. "May I have dis next dance?" he asked politely. He knew better than to look at Spot for approval.  
  
"Sure," Kit replied. She turned around. "I promise we'll talk later." Spot nodded his head as he watched her walk over to another area of the dance floor and begin swing dancing with Mush to a faster song. Spot sighed and walked back over to the table. Jack and Sarah were still dancing, so he was sitting by himself.  
  
After a couple minutes, Race sat down next to him. "Heya Spot, how's it rollin'?" he asked.  
  
"Hey Race," Spot responded as he continued to watch Kit and Mush for any signs that she may love him.  
  
Race noticed his concerned look and began watching them also. "She ain't in love wit him, if dat's what ya think," commented Race.  
  
Spot immediately looked at him, puzzled. "What do ya mean?"  
  
"Think about it, Spot. If she loved him, den why would she need time ta decide between you two? She knows what it's like ta be in a relationship wit Mush, but she doesn't know what it's like wit you. If she really is in love wit Mush, she would've realized dat a long time ago. What do ya think was keepin' 'er from lovin' him? I tink ya know da answer." Race patted Spot on the shoulder as he stood up and walked away. Spot just sat there pondering about what Race had just told him. He does have a point, he thought. A smile spread across his face as he realized that he was probably right. His smile faded. No, I shouldn't make any assumptions just yet, he thought. Snapping back into reality he scanned the room, looking for Kit and Mush. He couldn't see them anywhere. Where had they gone?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mush, I want to talk to you about this whole situation with you and Spot," Kit said nervously. She was definitely dreading this conversation.  
  
They were outside of Irving Hall, leaning against the brick wall. She could tell Mush was also nervous because as they held hands, she noticed his were trembling.  
  
"I think I know what yous gonna say." he couldn't finish his sentence because tears were beginning to fill up his brown eyes. This made Kit want to cry. She hated it when guys cried, especially if she was responsible.  
  
"I just want to start off by saying how sorry I am that I've done this to you. I hate myself for doing that because you're the last person who deserved it. You're the first guy who has ever loved me and I just treated it like trash. I don't deserve you at all." She couldn't look at him. The tears were now flowing down her soft cheeks. Mush pulled her in for a hug.  
  
"Don't say dat. I'm da lucky one. When we foist got togeddah, I couldn't believe dat a goil like you would eveh wanna be wit me." He released his grip so he could look down at her. Her cheeks were now stained with tears as she was sniffing. She was still staring down at the ground. He slowly lifted her head up, forcing her to look at him. She just gently jerked her head away, looking to right. Mush noticed that her face suddenly turned white as her eyes widened with fear. He looked over in the same direction. Standing there were a few of the guys who had beaten her up.  
  
A/N- Please review! 


	18. A Big Brawl

A/N- Sorry this took awhile to get out. I just got a new laptop for my graduation present from my parents, and I had to retype this chapter. I hope you like it, and since I have time now that school is over, I'm going to do shout-outs!  
  
Race Da Hottie- I'm glad you liked it. LA and Las Vegas was tons of fun! I went with my family and we went to theme parks including Six Flags and Disneyland (Disneyworld is much better though), and in Las Vegas we saw a couple IMAX movies and pigged out at buffets (we were only there for one night).  
  
Chewy- Any girl would be crazy not to choose Spot, even though Mush is a sweety. You'll find out in this chapter whether she gets hurt or not.  
  
Kate Lawrence- Well, here you are! I hope you like it!  
  
Thistle- Yeah, she'd be insane not to choose Spot. Mush will be okay, you'll see. Yeah, you gotta love Race. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Imaginelet- Yeah, I luv Mush too, but I luv Spot more. Those guys are back, but you'll see, that's a good thing. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Is dat dem?" Mush whispered into Kit's ear. She nodded.  
  
"Well, well, if it ain't da so called untouchable!" said one of the boys. Mush was confused.  
  
Ya got da wrong poisen," he said, thinking they were talking about him.  
  
They laughed. "Don't flatteh yaself. Wes talkin' 'bout da pretty goil next to ya."  
  
Before Mush could react, Kit stood in front of him and with a stern voice said, "He has nothing to do with this, your quarrel is with me. So, if you're man enough, how about we make this a fair fight this time?" The boys laughed.  
  
"We beat yous once we can do it again. By da way, nice dress, good luck fightin' in it!"  
  
Mush just stood there, stunned and confused. Kit turned around and looked at him. "There's something I never mentioned to you, but looks like you're about to find out." She turned back around before he could comment. "You beat me because there were how many of you? How about one on one this time? Unless you're too scared to take on a girl!" She didn't want to fight, but there was no alternative. She also didn't want anyone involved, but decided to stay by Medda's, in case too many attackers arrived.  
  
"Very well, sweet face. By da way, ya have a very nice body, I know cuz I checked it out myself." Mush couldn't just stand there anymore. He quickly walked up to the guy and punched him, causing blood to spill from his mouth.  
  
"I'll kill ya!" he yelled as the guy fell to the ground. Kit immediately intervened as another guy threw a punch at Mush. She blocked it, pushing Mush out of harm's way. After blocking it, she did a double kick to his nuts, causing him to bend over in pain. She then grabbed the sides of his head and forced him down into her knee, breaking his nose. The guy fell backwards in pain as the blood came pouring out of his nose. . Meanwhile Mush just stood there stunned as he watched Kit take them down one by one. Her wrist was still tender, so she avoided using it whenever possible. After she finished part of the gang of factory boys, she glanced over at Mush. "My dad taught me," was all she could think to say.  
  
"Kit!" She looked over and saw Spot running towards her. She smiled at him.  
  
"Lookout!" shouted Mush. As she turned her head, she felt a hard kick to her stomach. She let out a grown while falling backwards in pain. The wind had been knocked out of her. While gasping for air, she watched Mush and Spot attack the guy who had just kicked her. Just then she saw more guys join, newsies and factory boys. It was now a big brawl.  
  
As she slowly stood up, she heard the voice that filled her with fear. "Heya dollface, remembeh me? Yeah, how could ya forget? I had such a good time playin' around wit ya." She turned around only to come face to face with the guy who raped her. Just then Spot intervened. He threw a punch, beginning their fight. They were throwing punches left and right, although Spot had the upper hand thanks to Kit. Even though he had his cane with him, he wanted a fair fight, which meant not using it. He was able to block and dodge a lot of punches unlike his opponent.  
  
Kit still had guys attacking her. Even though she was normally against this, she broke at least one bone of every guy that attacked her. Anger had overcome all of her senses. All she could think about was the night they had almost killed her. She demonstrated techniques she never even considered using. One technique she called backbreaker was used. In this technique she broke both the back and the arm they tried to punch her with. Even though this technique involved breaking the neck, murder was not an option, no matter how much anger filled her. While catching her breath, she glanced over at Spot. The guy had now pulled out a knife with a wide grin spreading across his face. He swiped the knife at Spot, cutting his arm. Kit immediately ran in front of Spot. "Got outta my way sweety!" he remarked.  
  
"No, this ends here!"  
  
"Kit-"  
  
"Don't worry, Spot, I got this. Give me your cane," she said quietly. He handed it to her, but she kept it behind her back, hiding it from her attacker.  
  
"Fine, have it your way, babe!" He dove at her. She quickly lunge the cane at him, hitting him in the arm he was holding the knife in and broke it. He let out a cry before falling to the ground, unconscious from the overwhelming amount of pain.  
  
She looked down at him before looking back up. She noticed that the other factory boys had retreated. She handed the cane to Spot. He slammed it down on the guy's stomach.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Kit asked.  
  
"Just makin' sure he aint wakin' up anytime soon." She smiled at him. "So, what do we do wit da body?"  
  
She thought for a second, but was interrupted by her fellow newsies who were all staring at her in awe. "So, Kit, um. when did ya plan on tellin' us yous could fight like dat?" asked Tucker.  
  
"Well, I didn't actually, because I think I know what's going through all of your heads right now," she responded.  
  
"Well, now wes know not ta piss ya off!" commented Race. Everyone laughed.  
  
"I would never hurt you guys unless you gave me a really good reason. Even then I'd be hesitant. Please, don't look at me or treat me differently."  
  
"Well, we can't help dat. Knowin' dat a goil can kick our asses aint da a most pleasing thought," said Bulls. They all nodded there heads, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Hey, you guys, I'm still the same old Kit, come on." She knew this day would come eventually. She lowered her head, feeling ashamed of her skills for the first time in her life. She wanted the newsies to view her as one of them, not fear her.  
  
Spot knew what she was thinking and put his arm around her. He glared at everyone. "Hey, what da hell is yous guys' problem?! Jist cuz she can fight don't change nothin'! She's still one of us, and will be treated da same as befoh! Anyone gives 'er grief and I'll soak 'em, got it?!" he said in an assertive manner. Everyone nodded. They knew better than to argue with the most respected leader in New York. "Dat's more like it! No, I want yous ta get rid of dis piece 'o trash right in fron' 'o me." He kicked the guy right in before him, who still lay motionless. Some of his fellow Brooklyn newsies came forward and picked up the guy Kit and Spot had defeated. "Dump him in da lake!" They did as they were told.  
  
The other newsies had now turned around and began walking back to their lodging house.  
  
Kit hugged Spot. "Thanks," she said into his ear. He released her. "I'll see you back at the lodging house." He nodded and began walking away. Kit watched him walk away. She looked down and noticed the knife on the ground. She bent over and picked it up. She turned around and saw Mush leaning against the brick wall by the dumpster. She walked over to the dumpster and threw the knife in there. She walked up to Mush and examined his face. He had a bloody lip, but that was it. "I'm glad you're okay." She smiled, but he did not return the favor.  
  
"Spot knew yous could fight like dat, huh?" he asked after a brief silence.  
  
"Yeah, but only because he saw me."  
  
"Ya love him, don't you?"  
  
A/N- Please review! I'm almost at 100! You guys are amazing! 


	19. I Love You

A/N- Last chapter! Thanks everyone for reviewing! I can't believe I have almost 100 reviews! You guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here are my final shout-outs!  
  
angelgurl- Yeah, Mush didn't deserve that, but hey, she had to pick one of them. Hope you like this final chapter!  
  
Thistle- Yes, Mush is jealous that Spot knew she could fight before he did because they were b/f and g/f at the time. Kit could soak anyone herself, but she prefers not to because one thing you learn when you take karate, is to avoid fighting at all costs.  
  
Chalyce- Sorry I took awhile, but I'm still busy even though it is the summer. Enjoy this last chapter!  
  
Chewy- Who wouldn't choose Spot? Mush is definitely sexy too, but Spot is sexier.  
  
Race Da Hottie- I like action too, it should be in more ff. To answer your question yes, he is dead. Kit doesn't believe in murder, so she just had other newsies dump his body in the lake so he could die that way. She didn't want to do it, but she didn't have a choice. By the way, I do like your fanfic and I reviewed it for you. Hope you like the ending to my story!  
  
Imaginelet- Glad you like it. I feel bad for Mush too, but she had to turn someone down, and any sane person would choose Spot unless he had a rotten personality.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Spot had been up all night since the brawl. His newsies were worn out, and were now asleep. All Spot could think about was Kit. She still hadn't told him. He knew she had talked to Mush about it, but what she told him he was unaware of. The sun was now rising.  
  
"Hey Spot." He turned around only to see Kit standing there back in her old newsie clothes.  
  
"Hey Kit." He spun back around, staring at the sunrise. Kit walked over to him and sat down. She noticed he had a few gashes on his face as well as a bloody lip.  
  
"You're bleeding, do you want me to get you a towel to wipe it off with?"  
  
"How about ya talk ta me about why yous up heah." He looked at her, wondering what she was going to say.  
  
"Fair enough. I was confused after what happened between you and me. I didn't know what to think or do. I knew I didn't love Mush, but I didn't know what my feelings towards you were. When I was attacked by all of those guys, I was filled with fear. But, that's not the only thing I felt. Um." She didn't know how to finish what she was going to say.  
  
"Is dat when ya realized who ya loved? If ya love him, it's okay. I told ya I'd still be yer friend." He stood up and walked the other direction, stopping when he was about ten feet away from her.  
  
She smiled. "Spot, no. You were the only person I was thinking about." He turned around, knowing the outcome of this long-awaited conflict.  
  
"I kept thinking, I hope I survive this. I hope I survive this so I can tell Spot that I'm sorry for calling it a mistake. So I can tell him how much I love him. Her smile became even wider. A huge grin spread across his face. She stood up as he walked towards her and hugged so tightly as he picked her up, swinging her around, both laughing cheerfully. When he stopped, he put her down and loosened his grip to look at her. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes. He pushed her hair back and leaned in to kiss her. What began as a gentle kiss escalated into a passionate kiss. After awhile, they pulled away.  
  
"I nevah told ya when I foist fell in love wit ya, did I?" Spot said as he played with her hair.  
  
"No, actually, you didn't."  
  
"Remembah dah time when ya yelled at me foh calling dat goil ugly?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, aftah ya commented on how mean I was ta say dat, it was den dat I said to myself, how could I not love dis goil? She's everythin' I have evah wanted."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, except foh da fact dat she can beat da shit outta me!" They laughed before leaning in and kissing each other long and hard. They pulled away from each other to catch their breath. They leaned their foreheads together, still wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
"Now what?" Kit asked.  
  
Spot lifted his head up and shot her a cocky grin. "Well, would ya like ta come down to my room?" She knew exactly what he meant. Unfortunately, due to recent events, this brought on painful memories. She frowned.  
  
"Spot, I love you, but I can't. I'm just not ready. I think you know why." She tried to hold back her tears as she looked down. He frowned because he knew exactly why. It hurt him to think about, but it was nothing compared to how painful it was for her. He lifted up her chin. Even though he really wanted to prove to her how much he loved her, he respected her too much to argue.  
  
"I'll wait until yous ready. I can wait as long as it takes because I love you." He smiled at her. "Hows about we go down to my room and jist make- out?" She smiled.  
  
"Sounds good to me." He lowered his hand down to hers, intending to lead her down to his room but she stopped. He turned around baffled. "Just give me a second." Even though he was not sure what she meant, he nodded and continued down to his room. She turned and looked at the sunrise before looking up towards the clear blue sky, smiling. "Thanks father for leading me here. I love you, and I plan on making you proud." She reached into her pocket and pulled out his picture, staring at it. She gently kissed it before putting it back in her pocket. She climbed down to Spot's room.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N- I hope all of you enjoyed this story! I know the ending was kind of cheesy, but hey, it's cute! Please review and tell me what you thought about the ending! 


End file.
